The Forest on Fire
by EeveeWarrior7
Summary: An eevee in the Firelands defies the laws of her homeland by evolving into leafeon instead of flareon. she must leave home and live on the run until she finds a new home.On the way,She'll make friends & enemies and have dangerous adventures.Hope I got the rating right...
1. Chapter 1:The Land of Fire

**Chapter 1: The Land of Fire**

Autumnbreeze lay despondently in her parents' burrow. She sighed. She was depressed. Tomorrow was the Great Day of Transition. The day she would finally evolve. Eevees had many different types to evolve into, Breeze knew this. However, not in the Firelands. In the Firelands, eevees were only allowed to evolve into flareons as only fire-type pokemon lived in the Firelands. It was the law. So, tomorrow, along with all the other eevees in the Firelands who were old enough, she would travel up to Firestone Peak, the tallest mountain in the Firelands, which was just a semi-desert environment that didn't exactly have a lot of mountains. Or really anything else for that matter. She sighed again. In reality, she didn't even really want to evolve into a flareon. She wasn't exactly a big fan of fire. Plus, she hated being forced into it all, having no choice or say in the matter. It was her future, she should be able to have a say in what she has to evolve into. Her father always lectured her on this whenever she argued about it, telling her that all the other eevees in the other surrounding lands were also forced to evolve into the type of the land where they lived. At least, he told her, she wasn't being forced into evolving into a glaceon or, goodness forbid, a vaporeon. Fire-types HATED water-types. Probably because of the type disadvantage. They also scorned those they had an advantage over. Then there was the seemingly neverending war between the different lands. Even newly evolved flareons were sometimes forced to fight when things looked grim. Both of Breeze's parents had been, and still were, great warriors... Scarlet had been a good fighter too. The painful memory of her strong overprotective big sister brought tears to Breeze's eyes and she had to fight hard to resist the almost overpowering urge to cry. Just a year ago, an army from the Waterlands had invaded, seeking to claim some of the Firelands for their own territory. Fighters had been sent to fend them off and although they were successful, many returned maimed or dead. Scarlet had been part of the latter. It hurt to think of her. Breeze knew she would probably never be nearly as courageous or strong as her sister had been. She was too timid, too shy. Then there was her coat. It wasn't normal. It wasn't even shiny. It was golden. Golden with a slightly lighter golden fluff encircling her neck. It made her feel so self-concious when she was around others. Especially when some stopped to stare at this unusuall sight. That was why she liked to keep to herself, learning instead to track and hunt and sharpening her survival skills alone rather than playing with others. Her golden coat probably had something to do with the fact that both her parents were shiny. Still, there would be days when she would stop to stare at the horizon, wondering what adventures lay out there, just out of her reach. Unless they were going to do battle with another land, the pokemon that lived in the Firelands were forbidden by the king of the Firelands, Pyroar, to ever leave. Her mother suddenly sat down by her side. She jumped a little, having not heard her mom enter the burrow, but then again, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice such a thing.

''You know, it's okay. I went through this sort of thing too.'' her mom stated. ''I remember I was a bit nervous myself, though I was also excited to finally become a fire type in the Firelands, to feel more belonging in my own homeland. It's a great feeling. Though the change is scary at first.'' Her mom finished confidently, her eyes misting over slightly with nostalgia. Breeze sighed again. She didn't know what to say. Her mom so clearly didn't get it.

''And stop sighing, it'll be fine. Good night, honey.'' her mother told her lovingly. Breeze waited untill she was sure that both her mom and dad were asleep before she got up and left the burrow, taking deep breaths of clear night air once outside. She drew the air deep into her lungs and sniffed. A scent, definateley a scent. A forest? Trees, maybe? Yes, definately trees, coming from the east. She guessed that was where the Grasslands were. It wasn't really grassland, it was just called that because of all the grass-types living there. She wondered what their world was like. A thousand glittering stars winked at her from their perch in the vast black sky.

''What keeps them up there, I wonder?'' Breeze whispered to herself. Then, on a whim, she decided to take a brief night stroll. It was to be that very whim that changed her fate forever...


	2. Chapter 2:A Surprise Discovery

**Chapter 2: A Surprise Discovery**

Breeze enjoyed the nighttime in the desert. The harsh ground didn't bite into her paws like it did in the day. Also, nobody was really around during the night. It was peaceful. She idly wondered what she would evolve into if she had a choice. Espeon didn't really seem like such a great choice, Jolteon was nice and probably super-fast, but the thought of just running about all day seemed tiring. Vaporeon was okay, but she didn't really know much about water as fire-types hated to even talk of it. Maybe Umbreon? They were silent and mysterious. She liked that idea. Her thoughts were cut short, though, as something a bit to her left caught her eye. She turned her head to look. Yes, there was definately something there on the sand. It was dark and oval shaped. Curiously, she approached it. It was some kind of rock, but she couldn't tell what kind because it was covered in some strange plant growth. She had never seen this kind of vegetation in the Firelands. Then it occured to her that maybe this was some kind of firestone, after all she'd never really seen a real firestone, and if she touched it and evolved into flareon this very night, then she might not have to go with all the other eevees to Firestone Peak. She could stay at home and not have a thousand eevee faces staring at her or asking her about her strange coloured coat. She could just get this over with. So, a bit nervously, she reached out a paw and lightly placed it upon the strange rock. A strange rush of emotions and strength coursed through her body like a furious sandstorm. She gasped as her body was enveloped in a strange glow. She felt herself changing, molding to a new shape, which slightly unnerved her, but was also kind of excited her. Then, suddenly, it was over. The glow disappeared and the cool night breeze drifted past her. Somehow, she felt cooler than she had been before, more sleek. Which was strange as she should have more fur as a flareon than she did as an eevee. Then she looked at her paws and frowned. This wasn't right. They were supposed to be a deep red, not a golden-tan. And her paws weren't supposed to be brownish and... Then she felt her face and realised one of her worst nightmares. She was a leafeon. She had evolved into a leafeon. Her dad was gonna kill her for this...

She paced up and down restlessly. What was she going to do? She knew she couldn't devolve. She was stuck. As a leafeon. Forever. It was law that all eevees could only evolve into flareons. Nobody questioned this and she didn't know what the penalty was for breaking this law. Some lands were fine if you broke a law and would only give you a small penalty. But not the Firelands. They were renowned for being strict and harsh with law-breakers. For all she knew, they might just kill her. Especially as leafeons were weak to fire-types, therefor scorned by many. Why had she been so impulsive? Though it was true that she had never seen a firestone before. The only stone used by the Firelanders to evolve was the giant stone on Firestone Peak. The place where everyone would be heading tomorrow... Oh no. She remembered now. If her parents woke and couldn't find her, there would be mayhem. But if they woke and found her like this... No, that would be even worse by far. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. And she didn't like it one bit. She had to leave behind everything she had ever known and runaway. It would probably be best to head to the Grasslands, given her new type. She had a feeling she new where it was too. She'd never been there, but now that she was a leafeon she felt a strange pull towards the east. She only hoped she was right.

''I don't know about this...''

''Oh, quit being such a newly hatched pokemon about this. It'll be fine'' A strange bayleef chided his ivysaur friend. A third pokemon piped up cheekily, ''Yeah, scaredy eevee.''

''Hey, shut up. Some of my best friends are eevees!'' Ivysaur said venomously.

''Yeah, I can see why!'' the Snivy continued, a smug look on his face. The Bayleef sighed. ''Look, Snivy, could you give it a rest? Just for once? We're SUPPOSED to be on a secret mission. Remember?'' he said wearily. Snivy rolled his eyes.

''Queen Lilligant will have something to say to you if you mess this up.'' Ivysaur warned.

''Shut up, Ivy. We could just as easily be finished off by some random fire-type.'' Snivy shot back.

''Exactly.'' Ivy countered. ''So you shut up.''

''Guys-'' Bayleef began, but Ivy cut in to correct him.

''And Girls.'' she said. Bayleef and Snivy rolled there eyes.

''Why'd we bring her along?'' Snivy mumbled under his breath, but Ivy heard and gave him a withering look.

''Listen!'' Bayleef was impatient now. He began to rummage about in the bag that was slung over his long neck. Then he gasped in horror. ''It's gone! The mossy rock! It's gone!'' he stated, quickly panicing. ''Dratini! Why!? I was gonna give that to Bracken! It's his birthday in a few days and he's been wanting to evolve into a leafeon forever!''

''Calm down. When did you notice it was missing?'' Ivy asked, trying to be helpful.

''Just now, I looked in the bag to see if there was anything I could use to shut you two up-er...'' he noticed the looks the other two were giving him and quickly corrected himself. ''Um, to find something to eat. Then I decided to make sure it was safe, and it's GONE!''

''Hmm.'' Snivy said, ''Do you remember ever taking it out?''

A look of horror crossed Bayleef's face. ''Yes, when we took a break to eat something a while ago, I took it out and told you guys that if you traded it or lost it, I would kill you.''

''And then you went and lost it.'' Snivy snickered.

''Shut up! We must have left it behind!''

''Well, we can just go back for it.'' Ivy reasoned.

''Yeah, like now. Besides, If anyone else finds that stone, we're dead.'' Bayleef said. And with that, the three pokemon hurried back to the place where they'd had their meal, searching desperately for the mossy rock that no longer existed.


	3. Chapter 3:A Fish Out of Water

**Chapter 3: A Fish Out of Water**

Breeze wandered over a vast ocean of sand. Sand that burnt and hurt her paws much more than it did when she was an eevee. She was frustrated. The pull had lessened to the point she couldn't even feel it anymore. Now she was just some random speck moving through an ever churning vastness of nothing but sand, sand and more sand. This had never bothered her before; she'd lived like this ever since she first hatched. But now that she'd become a leafeon, all it did was hurt and burn her delicate new paw


End file.
